1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method of treating a porous material of a vehicle, wherein the porous material has microorganisms therein.
2. Background Art
The industry of vehicle cleaning and detailing has been established for a substantial period. Many entities provide services which include exterior and interior cleaning of vehicles. As known, typical services to clean and detail an interior of a vehicle may include vacuuming floor carpets, buffing interior panels, shining windows, to name a few. Such services certainly provide adequate means in cleaning the interior of a vehicle.
There is a growing concern of the spread and infection of undesirable microorganisms, even in vehicles. Active lifestyles and current vehicle usage may introduce and facilitate germ growth via food, beverages, pets, body fluids, etc. Thus, there is also an increasing need for cost effective cleaning and eliminating undesirable microorganisms such as bacteria and viruses from vehicles. Whether a situation involves a change of ownership of a vehicle or simply routine cleaning desired by the current owner of a vehicle, undesirable microorganisms will typically exist in the interior of the vehicle. With the growing technology of measuring bacterial content on an area, standards of cleanliness have risen and tolerance thresholds have been lowered.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simple and cost effective way of treating an interior of a vehicle having undesirable microorganisms.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of treating a porous material of a vehicle, wherein the porous material has microorganisms. The method includes providing first and second antimicrobial solutions and applying the first antimicrobial solution to the porous material. The method further includes scrubbing the first antimicrobial solution and the porous material so that the first solution contacts the microorganisms, and applying the second antimicrobial solution heated at a predetermined temperature to the porous material after a predetermined time upon applying the first solution. The method further includes removing the first and second antimicrobial solutions and the microorganisms from the porous material.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a method of removing bacteria from a fabric of a vehicle compartment, wherein the fabric has bacteria. The method includes providing first and second antimicrobial solutions and applying the first antimicrobial solution to the fabric. The method further includes scrubbing the first antimicrobial solution and the fabric so that the first solution contacts the bacteria to begin disinfection of the fabric and to loosen the bacteria on the fabric. The method further includes applying the second antimicrobial solution on the fabric to further disinfect and deodorize the fabric after a predetermined time period upon applying the first solution. The method further includes immediately removing the first and second solutions and the bacteria from the fabric as the second microbial solution is applied.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a method of treating a vehicle wherein the vehicle has interior and exterior portions and glass. The interior portion includes a trim, a fabric, instruments, and a vent duct having bacteria. The method includes providing first, second, and third antimicrobial solutions. The method further includes washing the exterior portion of the vehicle and vacuuming the interior portion of the vehicle to remove loose dirt therefrom. The method further includes applying the first antimicrobial solution to the fabric, and scrubbing the first antimicrobial solution and the fabric so that the first solution contacts the bacteria to begin disinfection of the fabric. Next, the method comprises applying the second antimicrobial solution on the fabric to further disinfect and deodorize the fabric after a predetermined time upon applying the first solution, and immediately removing the first and second solutions and the bacteria from the fabric as the second solution is applied, and then reapplying the second solution to the fabric. Moreover, the method comprises applying the first solution to the trim for disinfection thereof and rinsing the first solution from the trim. Additionally, the method includes applying the second solution onto the instruments and vent ducts for disinfection thereof and applying the third solution onto the glass for disinfection thereof. Furthermore, the method includes inspecting the interior and exterior portion for completeness.